Boyd Veloso - Invincible
Appearance Boyd stands at a short 5'7" tall and has wild, unkempt green hair kept in place by a unique leather headband. He has an exceptionally muscular physique, and is never seen without his hammer. Boyd dresses almost like a medieval axe-wielder, wearing large metal pauldrons and leather belts to protect against all sorts of melee damage in addition to (admittedly rickety) combat boots. Underneath this he wears a simple, collared sleeveless red shirt and dark green trunks with bandages around his midriff. His headband is unique, and he's never seen without it. Personality Boyd Veloso is brash, arrogant, and to be quite honest, a bit of a dick. He knows how to fight better than anything else, and is fiercely proud of his fighting ability. Quick to anger and quicker yet to throw a punch, not many people like Boyd asides from his mother and his brother, Byron. Though Byron wasn't the friendliest or smartest person around, he functioned practically as a guard dog, and was especially protective of his little brother Boyd. Though Boyd shares Byron's anger and his aggressive nature, the protection of his brother allowed him to grow up friendlier than him. Boyd likes cracking jokes, and has a more light-hearted disposition than his brother. Though Byron was loyal to a fault to whomsoever had him played as a fool at that point in time, Boyd is likelier to listen to reason and quicker to put his hammer away. His eagerness for battle and his quick-to-anger nature makes him a dangerous person to be around, but he is a delightful, friendly and joking guy despite his short temper. Boyd is surprisingly forgiving for a man with his temperament, and is not quick to hold a grudge. He loves fighting, but he's also fond and protective of friends he makes like Toko and Marceline. He almost never refers to a friend of his by their full name, but rather by an assortment of nicknames: Ranging from the most common one, the first letter of the other's name, to eccentric word-webs. Stand Ability/Description Invincible is the Stand of Boyd Veloso, allowing him to pump himself up with adrenaline to boost his resilience and combat ability. The adrenaline also has Boyd grow in size, to an absolute maximum of eight feet tall. His muscles, hair and stature all grow in unison with his combat ability, making him grow from a small hammer-expert to a giant juggernaut, hardly able to feel pain. The downside to Boyd's constant pumping is that ignoring pain can lead to a more dangerous situation--made all the more risky by Boyd's mental capabilities going down the further he pumps. At maximum adrenaline, Boyd becomes nearly unstoppable but loses all sight of things and will attack allies and enemies alike with the fury of his hammer. Story Boyd was first introduced midway through the "Let's raid a Mexican!" arc to find his dead brother. When Neil pointed out to him that it had been Toko who had killed Boyd's brother, Boyd swore vengeance upon Toko--a grudge that would last all too shortly. Upon figuring out the nature of Toko's rivalry with the suits, Boyd instead blamed them for the death of his brother and agreed to help Toko exact revenge upon Repo for his family. He guarded his back during their final confrontation. Not much later, Boyd had a violent first confrontation with Farrokh Armstrong and was nearly killed. He had his right eye socket crushed by Mothership but persevered, catching both of Motherships hands out of a flurry rush and pumping to max, delivering a shattering headbutt to the stand. Farrokh, however, fled, and Boyd was brought to the hospital by a friendly bystander. He busted Toko out of the hospital later and joined the group hunting for Diatiro. He joined Victor, Stephen and Marceline in their dire confrontation with Diatiro and his Dark Necessities. Despite trying hard, he could not prevent the deaths of Victor and Stephen both. He was the one to crush Diatiro's head with his hammer, splattering the evil serial killer all over his store.